wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Göksu Üçtaş Şanlı
Şahinbey, Gaziantep, Turkey |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 5 ft. 3 in. |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Mergül Güler |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Göksu Üçtaş Şanlı (born August 30, 1990 in Şahinbey, Gaziantep Province, Turkey) is a Turkish female artistic gymnast. She is coached by Mergül Güler. She graduated 2011 as a teacher of physical education and sports from the Abant Izzet Baysal University in Bolu Province. She is one of only a handful of gymnasts - including Larisa Latynina, Oksana Chusovitina, Marta Pihan-Kulesza, and Aliya Mustafina - who has returned to elite gymnastics after having a child. Career 2009-2010 She won the silver medal in the vault event at the 2009 Mediterranean Games held in Pescara, Italy. In 2010, Üçtaş won the bronze medal in the floor exercise event at the FIG Artistic Gymnastics World Cup A held in Doha, Qatar. At the World Cup in Artistic Gymnastics-Grand Prix Ostrava 2010 in the Czech Republic, she won gold medal in the floor exercise, silver medal in the balance beam and silver medal in the vault event. 2012 She qualified to participate in the 2012 Summer Olympics as the first ever Olympic gymnast from Turkey. Due to an injury suffered during a training prior to the Olympics, she could compete in the balance beam event only. With 11.333 points, Üçtaş ranked 77th, and did not advance to the final. After London, she retired from gymnastics due to a long-term elbow injury.retirement, elbow injury She married fellow gymnast Özgün Şanlı, and the two welcomed a daughter afterwards.daughter 2016-2017 Üçtaş Şanlı returned to competition at the Mersin World Cup in July 2016, winning gold on floor exercise in front of the home crowd. She continued to compete the year after, placing fifth on floor and seventh on beam at the Baku World Cup in March, and fifth on floor and sixth on beam at the Doha World Cup in April. In October, she was set to compete at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but didn't get the chance to compete due to a leg injury sustained in podium training.leg injury 2018 Üçtaş Şanlı returned to competition at the Baku World Cup in March, placing sixth on beam and floor and eighth on vault. She also competed at the Doha World Cup that same month, but didn't make the event finals. In June, at the Koper World Cup, she placed fifth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the Mediterranean Games in Tarragona, Spain, where she won silver on floor and placed fourth on vault, fifth with her team, and twelfth in the all-around. In July, she competed in front of a home crowd at the Mersin World Cup, winning gold on balance beam and floor exercise. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. She also competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 Üçtaş Şanlı competed at the Koper World Cup in late May, placing sixth on balance beam and seventh on floor exercise. At the Mersin World Cup in September, she won gold on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, but didn't make the event finals. Medal Count References